


please, don't watch me dancing

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Ci sono tanti tipi di amore e molti modi per esprimerlo.Kageyama è innamorato di Hinata e, anche se lo infastidisce parecchie volte, non può fare a meno di notare quanto sia bella e talentuosa.Hinata è all'oscuro di tutta questa influenza su di lui che quasi Kageyama si sente come la luna con il suo sole.





	please, don't watch me dancing

 

_Margarida has a strange appeal_  
_sways between suitors on a broken heel_  
 _of course her desires they always mistook_  
 _she'd rather've been scarred than be scarred with loathe_  
-  **Little Joy** , “Don’t Watch Me Dancing”

  
  
Era alta un metro e uno sputo ma voleva fare la schiacciatrice: Kageyama vedeva in quella forza bruta una rimonta per la squadra femminile.  
E quando segnava un punto sorrideva con le sue compagne, il viso scarno s’illuminava.  
Alla sera, quando nessuno guardava, prendeva fra le braccia la rossa e le piazzava un bel bacio umido, pregno di desiderio.  
C’erano momenti in cui la bramava più e, quando finalmente poteva toccarla, le lasciava macchie rosse sul collo: era tutto un'ascesa al piacere.  
“Lo sai come mi fai sentire, Kageyama-kun?”  
“Non lo voglio sapere” replicò arrossendo appena “e non chiamarmi così, quante volte te lo devo ripetere?”.  
“Kapow”  
“Cosa?” chiese sconcertato.  
“È così che mi fai sentire dentro di me. Kapow e Ghaw!”  
Kageyama la abbracciò e le sussurrò: “Anch’io”  
Le risate di Hinata lo sommersero dandogli una sensazione di infinito, di estate appena iniziata, lunghe corse in spiaggia e sorrisi, tanti sorrisi.  
Kageyama si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se non fosse entrata nella sua vita.  
Al solo pensiero rabbrividì: senza il sole, la luna non avrebbe potuto splendere.  
Un giorno lei non ci sarebbe più stata e lui si sarebbe spento, poco a poco, lo sapeva.  
Per ora la cosa era lontana.  
Non lo spaventava.  
Non ancora.

 

 


End file.
